


Revenant Heart (Kitana x Jade smut)

by NotYourKindWeAre



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Play, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Revenants, Rimming, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourKindWeAre/pseuds/NotYourKindWeAre
Summary: During a day of mourning the ones lost in the Edenian Massacre, Jade confesses her true love towards the Dark Empress of the Netherrealm.(Note: This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if I suck at this)
Relationships: Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	Revenant Heart (Kitana x Jade smut)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains strong lesbian sex scenes between Kitana & Jade from Mortal Kombat

**Revenant Heart (Kitana x Jade)**

_WARNING: Contains strong sexual scenes_

It was the first day of August. Whilst time did not matter too much for the dwellers of the Netherrealm, it was an extremely somber and important day for the Dark Empress, Kitana. Despite her once-peaceful heart being crushed by her death at the hands of Sindel, many years prior, corrupted by negativity and hatred as a result of her transformation, she still felt a great sense of depression on this specific day. What made this day so monumental, sombrely, was that it marked the moment that Shao Kahn took over Edenia and merged it with Outworld. Ever since then, this memory has not left Kitana’s mind. And it was a personal tradition for her to silently mourn those who perished during this devastating time.

In a lonely room, used for storing mementos and treasures from their past lives, Kitana knelt there, with multiple candles lit, one for each person in her Edenian life that mattered to her the most, including her mother, Queen Sindel, her father, King Jerrod, and her longtime friend, Jade, who had also been killed whilst defending Earthrealm, and later resurrected as a revenant. In front of the Empress of the dead, was a large painting, consisting of a large, grand castle, which she recognised as the one where she spent her life living before the takeover, and she felt that it was the last thing she had to remember such a beautiful and peaceful realm. And there she rested, the memories flowing through her mind as she paid respects to the fallen. She could imagine streets being ravaged by the armies of Outworld as their maniacal ruler, Shao Kahn, laughed through all this. She could remember innocents being slaughtered for trying to defend her home realm. And worst of all, she could remember her father’s head being crushed under the Wrath Hammer of the bastard who snatched her life away from her. In one of the rarest instances, given her current form as a heartless revenant queen, Kitana shed a small tear, which formed around her eye and slid down her cheek, whilst her eyes still remained closed.

Suddenly, the door to the room slowly opened and the figure who entered was Jade, a loyal friend and adversary to Kitana who was also subject to a similar fate that she suffered, dying in the battle to defend Earthrealm and becoming a revenant in the Netherrealm as a result. Before that, she too was an Edenian, who spent a majority of her life by Kitana’s side, ever since their childhood. This was an explanation for why her casual and curious mood turned into an expression of sorrow, as she noticed her Empress mourning next to the painting. Jade too remembers the ultimate destruction of Edenia, by the hands of Shao Kahn, which also resulted in the death of her mother. After a minute of observing Kitana, Jade walked over to her quietly and knelt down beside her, joining her in mourning the victims of the destruction. The silent moment went on for another few minutes before Kitana decided to speak.

“It’s always so painful to look back on this day,” she sighed. “Just imagining those innocent Edenians suffering at the hands of that monster.”

“I understand, my Empress. But it’s also honourable for a warrior to pay their respects to the fallen.” Jade reassured her.

Kitana looked back to her friend. “On that, I can agree with you, Jade.” “But those memories of such fallen are so...sinister and upsetting.”

“You known there’s no need to force yourself to be upset about them.”

“Yes, but I can still imagine those who are dead, no future, no lives to live, nothing. And it upsets me. Lots who died were so young and had promising fates ahead of them, Jade.”

“It is normal to worry about other people’s futures, Kitana, but most importantly, we need to focus on our own...” Jade hesitated. “And from what I can see, the future’s looking beautiful.”

This managed to make Kitana smile for the first time since Jade entered the room. And from Jade’s point of view, she wasn’t wrong about what she saw the future to be, with her focus on Kitana’s natural looks. Her skin, once bright pink and human-like, had been corrupted into an ash-grey colour, in addition to glowing blood running through her veins, making them visibly appear across her entire body. She looked up at Kitana’s face and saw the red orbs that she had, for pupils. Despite both traits giving her a sort of a devilish, macabre look, Jade sensed a hint of beauty within Kitana, a trait carried over from her living self. The top and back of her head was covered in jet-black silky hairs, let down and flowing loose past her shoulders. And whilst the red in her eyes signified the pure evil lying within Kitana, Jade’s personal association of the colour red being a symbol of love and romance, dumbed down the negativity, in favour of the strong passion and seductive nature that rested from within. Additionally, her traditional mask was also removed, revealing much more of her face, such as her soft cheeks and her black cherry lips, the beauty displayed on her face harkening back to simpler times, when she was the princess of Edenia. Jade, herself, was quite similar to Kitana, in terms of her looks, albeit with a few differences. For one, her hair was significantly longer than Kitana’s, complete with a dark brown shade. Another thing was that her fiery-red pupils were larger, which made the revenant’s trademark glow cover more of the entire eye, suggesting a more devious stare. Jade absolutely adored the looks that her Empress carried around with her, as much as she did when they were both alive, and possibly as much as to make Jade feel attracted to it.

“Jade...you seem dazed.” Kitana’s voice managed to snap Jade out of her trance.

“My apologies. I was busy admiring you.” Jade responded with a smile, which was returned by the Empress.

After another few seconds of silence, Jade thought that now is the best time to state what was on her mind, based on her current relationship with Kitana.

“Empress. There is something that I need to confess to you. It’s about...my admiration for you.” Jade began, anxiously.

“What about it?”

“Well...” Jade’s confidence began to wither before she came out with “I feel like I’m in love with you.”

One of Kitana’s thin eyebrows curved and raised above her left eye. “You’re in love with me?”

“Yes!” “I know that you already have this love-based relationship with Liu Kang, but I, myself, can’t help but feel like we’re more than just friends. It’s a feeling that I’ve felt not just since we both ended up in the Netherrealm, but forever.”

Kitana sat in silence, unsure how to react, before she reassuringly placed a hand on Jade’s lightly armoured shoulder.

“Now, Jade. I...I have the same feelings for you too.” Kitana admitted, to the mild surprise of Jade. “I thought you would know, considering I actually prioritise your safety over Liu Kang’s, most of the time.”

Jade was in shock, upon hearing what Kitana was saying. But she and Liu Kang were destined to be together, her mind exclaimed.

“You’ve been the most loyal friend of mine ever since my birth. No other person has been deemed this worthy.”

“But, I feel that such relationship between us two feels so...taboo. Like it’s not meant to happen, even though I want it to-“

Kitana held Jade’s hand in reassurance. The green-clad warrior could see a familiar look in her friend’s eyes, suggesting something...lustful.

“If this is how you feel about it, then I’m here to reassure you that there is no shame in this. If it was acceptable in Edenia, then I don’t see why it isn’t here. I love you, Jade.” She softly declared to her longtime friend.

Jade’s state of mind was a mixture of joy and shock. Not only did she manage to finally admit her love for Kitana, but she also realised that Kitana also loved her back, the same way.

“And I love you too, Kitana!” She said back.

The two women embraced each other, before Kitana reached out to Jade’s face and removed her mask. Jade looked back at her, which gave Kitana a better view of her face, with her beautiful features, such as her soft lips, silky hair and cute eyes, and such adorable features made her zombie-grey skin shine like silver and her red-eyes carry a symbol of passion and desire. Eventually, all of the anticipation and affection was too much for the femme fatales as they brought their lips together for a strong, passionate kiss. Their lips locked together firmly, as their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, gently caressing the soft skin. The kiss became more passionate as Kitana slipped her tongue into Jade’s mouth, exploring the hollow cavern and gathering the sweet tastes inside, whilst Jade’s own tongue collided and danced with her own. Meanwhile, Jade guided her own hands to the area below Kitana’s waist, slightly above her thigh, before settling on her target, that being Kitana’s rear. With an unrelenting lust, she closed her hands around her friend’s ass, claiming and holding handfuls of the soft flesh that rested on her backside. This elicited a soft moan from Kitana, which travelled from her vocal chords, into the mouth opposite to hers, which expressed her enjoyment.

The feminine revenants briefly disrupted the connection between each others lips and Jade took this opportunity to begin removing the armour that was plated around her torso. She began disrobing the miniature steel shields from her shoulders, which exposed the bare grey skin, which was the only thing covering the shoulders, before the armour around her chest was next to go, shedding off of her, like an additional layer of skin. Once they have both placed Jade’s body armour to one side, revealing nothing but a black cloth brassiere, held together by lace, that situated on her back, Kitana and Jade embraced once again, interlocking their lips together, romantically. As Jade did with her hand earlier, Kitana guided them behind her partner’s back, although her target was much different to her’s. She was aiming for the lace that held up Jade’s brassiere. Her fingers pinched around the dual pieces of fabric string and gently pulled, loosening the knot and causing the criss-cross pattern made by the lacing to come undone, one by one. This made it easier for Kitana, with a devious smirk on her face, to slowly pull off the top portion of cloth, leaving Jade with a completely bare torso. Kitana looked down at the result and was satisfied to see more and more of the brimstone skin and the glowing magma veins, but what caught her attention the most were Jade’s breasts, two B-cup mounds that laid next to each other on her chest. The Empress wasted no time lunging her hands over to seize the two orbs and handle them, bringing the first of many sexual elements to this romantic moment. Her hands were full to the brim with the soft flesh, that she gently began to compress between her fingers, and this action caused Jade to gasp gently, her mind beginning to get lost in bliss.

After another minute of handling her consort’s breasts, Kitana lowered her head down, so that it was level with Jade’s chest and moved her mouth down to her nipple, where her lips enveloped it. From there, she began prodding the darker circle on her breast with her tongue, coating it with her saliva, and sending waves of pleasure to Jade’s mind, from which her gasps of pleasure changed into moans of pleasure.

“Ah...aah...” Jade gasped before she began cradling the Empress’ head in her arms, whilst she worked on her left breast, gently dragging her fingers through the silky charcoal hair that rested on her head. Kitana’s hand occupied Jade’s right breast, this time squeezing her right nipple between her thumb and index finger. This type of sexual stimulation was causing Jade to lose her mind, lustfully. She could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs, waiting to be touched, as a result of her tits being worked on by Kitana, and her skilful mouth. After a while, Kitana removed her mouth from Jade’s tit, with a loud *pop* sound, temporarily stopping this sexual train of thoughts. Kitana noticed Jade’s hand pointing towards her own crotch and got the message that she needed to use her tongue elsewhere.

“Someone seems a little desperate right now.” Kitana smiled at Jade, before planting another kiss on her lips, as she set to work on removing the clothing around Jade’s lower body.

It started with more armour around her shapely thighs, that was easily peeled off as it was the old skin off a snake. Her boots were the next to be removed as Kitana grasped the leather-clad footwear that she knew Jade for being destructive in battle, whilst wearing them, and revealed her bare feet underneath. This process made it easier to remove the tights that were wrapped around her legs, fully exposing even more of the undead, yet beautiful, skin.

“Lay down and enjoy this, my friend.” Kitana said, as Jade heeded to her Empress’ command. Kitana looked down and saw the final item of clothing yet to be removed: a jet-black pair of thin panties, which was barely enough to cover her core. As Jade was lying down on the cold, rocky floor, Kitana’s head leaned over her abdomen and, slowly but surely, began to gently plant kisses across it, as if she was following a trail to reach the treasure. The kisses followed in a straight line to where her waist was, as Jade’s anticipation grew and grew. In fact, it was at such an all-time high, that she felt the liquid pooling between her legs, slowly seep out of her underwear and down the inside of her thigh. Kitana noticed it and smiled.

“P-please, Kitana!” She begged softly, yet desperately. “Satisfy me. I’m all yours!”

Kitana soon decided that Jade had waited long enough, as a matter of fact, so has she, and with one nimble motion, she hooked her finger underneath the leg hole of the underwear and pulled it off. Once she had a chance to look at the result, it almost made the Empress drool. What she saw was Jade’s dampened vagina, seeping with a liquid of desire, resting below a soft, neatly-trimmed patch of brown hair.

“The time has come.” Kitana said, and she wasted no time inhaling the aroma, basking in the scent of Jade’s core, which sent her mind in a sexually uncontrollable state. She lowered her head down further and dragged her tongue across the clit, collecting the layer of juices. She repeated this motion many more times as Jade began moaning with bliss, as a way of urging her to keep going. Kitana continued licking at her pussy, occasionally nuzzling her nose against the soft hairs nestling above it.

“Ohhhhhh...” Jade’s mind was completely taken over by lewd sensations, as she had her hands held over Kitana’s head, gently pushing it towards her crotch and helping her manoeuvre it around.

Hearing Jade moan was enough to turn Kitana on, leaving her searching for more ways to pleasure her friend. Whilst her tongue was fixated on pleasuring the clitoris, her hands moved underneath Jade and clung onto some more soft, fleshy orbs, this time, situated on her rear end. She gave her ass a gentle squeeze and in turn, Jade’s moans became more louder, turning her on. Despite that, Kitana felt like she needed to advance further with this, so whilst her left hand handled Jade’s left asscheek, her right index finger traced across the curves and underneath the clitoris. Eventually, her finger came into contact with Jade’s anus, gently prodding around the puckered hole, teasing her friend.

“Oh! Yes...r-right there!” Jade cried out in pleasure, and this resulted in Kitana’s finger, damp and slick from touching her friend’s pussy, slowly sliding into her anus. The Empress pumped her digit in and out of Jade’s asshole whilst her lips completely enveloped around her core, sucking at the wetness that was gathered by her probing tongue. Jade’s moans of pleasure grew even louder as a result of this stimulation.

“Kitan-AAH!” She let out a passionate sexual cry as she came hard. Her labia began to clamp around her lover’s tongue, before a torrent of slick, clear liquid began gushing out of her nether regions. It squirted around Kitana’s face and hand, as well as covering Jade’s entire waist, with her own cum. Satisfied with the result, the Empress began to gather up the excess nectar from around Jade’s body with her tongue, before she crawled up her body and kissed her lover on the lips, allowing the green vixen to taste herself. The texture was quite oily, like regular sperm, but it also had a sweet aroma and taste to it.

“Did you enjoy it, Jade?” Kitana asked her as her friend laid there, legs spread, exposing her dripping wet slit.

“It was divine. Thank you so much, my Empress.” Jade smiled back. “Now...” her smile became more wicked and sexual, “allow me to return the favour.”

It was now Kitana’s turn to feel a rush of sexual anticipation as once again, hers and Jade’s lips connected, whilst her armour started to be removed. Unlike Jade, her armour was much heavier and protected, especially the spiked parts on her shoulders, which made her stand out as the Empress of the Netherrealm, among the other revenants. Jade was quite careful not to damage her own skin whilst stripping Kitana off her armour, which wasn’t the easiest of tasks, since the straps underneath were extremely tight, making it harder to remove. Eventually, she managed to peel off the shoulder spikes and the chest plating, leaving her empress in her dark-blue brassiere. As Jade was about to remove Kitana’s top, she was halted with a single finger.

“Allow me to save you the trouble.” Kitana said to her, before removing her clothing item, thus exposing the pebble-like breasts for Jade to see. Compared to hers, Kitana’s breasts were significantly larger, and her nipples stood erect, as a result of Jade’s sexual sounds turning her on. “Proceed,” her alluring accent spoke, as Jade wasted little time, seizing Kitana’s ample breasts. Her hands were completely full of flesh, as she began squeezing them in her palms, whilst her thumbs and index fingers worked on the solid nubs right at the end. The small tweaks on her nipples caused Kitana’s sexual appetite to increase, eager to experience Jade’s mouth skills on her breasts. So whilst Jade played with her breasts, Kitana gently guided her consort’s head until it was level with her right orb.

“Cherish me...” she commanded softly as Jade faithfully obeyed her, beginning to suck on her right nipple, as if she was being breastfed like an infant. Meanwhile, Kitana’s fingers ran through the dark brown strands of Jade’s hair, whilst her blissful state converted into sexual energy that travelled all the way to the region between her thighs, which caused a small amount of precum to start dripping out. Jade’s mouth was firmly attached to Kitana’s tit, sucking more vigorously than she did to her earlier, but probing it with her tongue to increase the amount of pleasure that she was getting out of it. After some time, Jade’s mouth detatched, leaving her Empress’ nipple soaked with her saliva. Without any guidance, Jade’s lustful side began to take over, as she began to take off Kitana’s body armour around her legs. As soon as she got rid of the cold, hard, metal plates, she gave herself the opportunity to place her hands on Kitana’s clothed ass, gently rubbing it as her Empress looked down, seeing what part of her body Jade enjoyed the most.

“Somebody seems quite eager.” The Empress smiled, feeling her behind being assaulted by the small and gentle hands of her consort.

“I just cannot help myself in this state, Empress.” Jade returned and in response, she removed the belt around Kitana’s waist and dropped it on the floor beside her before proceeding to peel off the tight clothing around her legs, like it was a second skin. Once she had finished, Jade had a perfect view of Kitana, in all her naked glory. The thickness of her thighs were already tested and approved with Jade’s own touch, but they also looked immaculate from her point of view. Jade’s eyes wandered upwards, travelling up Kitana’s legs to her crotch, where her core awaited, dripping with arousal and topped off with a small landing strip of hair, resting below her waist.

“Serve your empress well, Jade.” Kitana encouraged her consort to taste her. Jade was in no zone of patience, which explained her actions of swiftly diving into Kitana’s crotch with her tongue poking out slightly, the taste buds awaiting the exotic flavour of the liquid seeping out of her pussy. In a motion that mirrored Kitana’s earlier actions, Jade slowly swiped her tongue along the dripping slit, collecting the sweet nectar as a result, whilst savouring the taste. Jade went on to continue such motion as she began eating out her Empress, who began to quietly moan in pleasure.

“Aah...by the- ah- Gods, Jade!” Kitana sat there, hands caressing the top of Jade’s head, forcing her tongue deeper and deeper into her labia, as it produced even more juices for her to feast on. Eventually, it turned into a steady stream, which forced Jade, determined to devour every last drop, to attach her lips onto the outer parts of Kitana’s vagina, like a suction cup, whilst her tongue worked the clit, moving it around to continue the stream. As this was happening, her hands began cupping and squeezing the round globes that rested on Kitana’s backside. Jade looked up at her Empress, as she lapped at her clit, which signified that she wanted to try a different position.

Kitana got the message instantly. “I see that you really want to serve your Empress well.” And she began to stand up, moving her crotch away from Jade’s face, drenched with her cum. Kitana turned around in a swift movement and began to slowly kneel down, bringing her rear closer and closer to Jade’s face, as a smile came over it.

“Don’t hold back, my Empress. Make sure you enjoy every second of this.” Jade said, her face inches away from Kitana’s ass.

“Since when do I ever hold back?” The Empress replied. Eventually, she stopped lowering down, as she was in the perfect position, laying across Jade’s body, with her rear sticking out in Jade’s face. Thirsty for more nectar, Jade resumed lapping at Kitana’s pussy, her tongue probing the labia whilst she buried her face in between Kitana’s asscheeks. The pleasure-driven moans of the undead empress continued, as she felt her nether regions being invaded by her consort, who she began to gently massage and caress, near the waist area. Whilst she was tongue deep in pussy, Jade’s brain came up with a sinful, yet blissful thought. With one of her hands, she sneaked under one of Kitana’s stone-coloured legs and brought on of her fingers up, until it touched her pussy. This appendage replaced her tongue, which began to move to a different location.

“Jade, what are you do-AAAH!”

Kitana’s moans of pleasure grew way louder as Jade slid her tongue into her anus. Typically, a foul, wretched taste would be associated with an orifice like this, but for an Empress who ruled the Netherrealm, it was as clean as the rest of the skin of her body. Kitana kept on encouraging this sinful act by spreading one of her asscheeks open and driving her ass down on Jade, effectively sitting on her face, moaning louder and louder as she began to reach her climax. Meanwhile, Jade continued rimming her Empress, with an additional digit sinking deep into her labia, flickering at the clitoris, in an attempt to trigger an orgasm from her.

From the overwhealming amount of pleasure, delivered onto both of her holes, Kitana let out a primal, sexual howl and released.

“HOLY FUUU...”. Like an erupting volcano, Kitana’s cum sprayed out of her crotch, covering Jade’s chest and hand, whilst her face was buried in her asscheeks. The vigarous shower continued for another ten seconds, before being reduced to a dripping mess, all of which was licked up by Jade, like a cat drinking milk from a dish, to satisfy her Empress.

Whilst Jade had admittedly done an incredible job, Kitana felt that it was not enough to fully satisfy her sexual needs. With that, she rotated her body around until she was face to face with Jade, before they shared yet another passionate kiss of taboo, this time, tasting Kitana’s own juices between their lips.

“I need...more.” Kitana struggled to say, overcome by the pleasure that she had been on the receiving end of.

Jade nodded in agreement and said “Then let us continue, under different circumstances”, in a clear tone of sexual frustration.

With that, both females repositioned themselves, taking a brief moment to inspect each other’s handiwork. Whilst Kitana’s pussy was dripping from Jade’s recent actions, the bodyguard’s own slit was still wet with arousal, thus proving that there was still more to be done. They both manoeuvred closer to each other, their legs feeling like the ash colour of their skin, and repositioned themselves until their wet clits were extremely close to each other. Kitana briefly sat up and loomed over Jade, as a way of asserting her dominance, before she said “Let us begin” in a sexual tone. With that, she swayed her hips to the side, in a thrusting motion, causing a friction between the two cores that can only be described by these two as blissful. Still leaning over Jade with her legs spread, the Empress continued these thrusting motions, rubbing her labia against Jade’s until they were effectively participating in tribadism. All this time, Jade began gasping as the sexual joy she was experiencing began to overwhealm her. She has engaged in sexual activities before, but never had she felt anything this sexually satisfying, not even in her living state. With everything set in stone, Kitana eventually dropped from her dominant position and laid on her back with Jade, both women clamping their vaginas together. They soon began to repeat the same thrusting motions, grinding their clits against each other to achieve the same sexual thrill from Kitana’s motions. As all this was happening, Jade’s heavy gasps turned into groans of pleasure, whilst sounds of sinful joy escaped Kitana’s mouth.

“This is...divine, my...empress”, Jade managed to form through her sexual state of mind, as she continued to grind her pussy against Kitana’s. Both cores began producing more of the slick substance that was sampled earlier, which made it easier to perform such motions on each other. Kitana & Jade’s moans grew even louder as they were beginning to near the climax of their joyride, which caused them to amplify their grinding, pushing closer and closer to their orgasms.

“Let us cum...together!” Kitana grunted, speeding up her movements as Jade did the same, their pussies literally sliding against each other, due to the amount of juices between them, just leaving their two clits to come into full contact, with each passing motion. Suddenly, their moans turned into cries of sexual joy as they reached the end.

“I’m...going to cum...my Empress!” Jade cried out.

“AHH...” the Empress could only say as they reached the end, their dams opening, their cores violently rubbing against each other, pushing towards the end.

“JAAAAAADE!”

“KITANAAAAA!!”

And then it happened. The floodgates were forced open and it forced torrents of cum to erupt from each other’s cores, squirting out in each other’s directions, occasionally colliding in the air and creating a shower of pure love, as each female rode out their orgasm. This continued for the next several seconds as Kitana & Jade’s silver bodies were drenched in each other’s juices, including their own. During this time, their minds were in a completely different location, clouded in sexual images of romance and bliss. They were eventually able to fully come down from this sexual high one minute later, both revenants breathing slowly, basking in the sexual thrill that was brought upon them.

Once the sexual journey began to slow to a halt in their minds, Jade was the first to get up and crawl over Kitana’s body, before planting a soft, but still sexual, kiss on her Empress’ lips.

“That was incredible,” she said to Kitana, her tone softened and containing an immense hint of love.

“I am so glad that you were able to enjoy it, Jade.” The Empress returned. “Though it’s a step below my experiences with Liu Kang.”

Jade smiled at that remark. “Well, no matter what, I still love you, Kitana.”

“I love you too, Jade.” And with that, both fully-naked revenants rested on the floor, lying next to each other, gently caressing their nude bodies. They both aimed to fully recover and later get clothed, before cleaning up the multiple spillages that they made. Whilst resting, it was clear that Kitana had gained a newfound appreciation of her trusted ally, though she would have to keep it a secret from the Dark Emperor. Jade, on the other hand, felt like she had managed to truly secure not only her friendship, but her love for Kitana. And the best part of it was that Kitana was able to return her affections, in a way that will satisfy both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap!
> 
> Sorry if this fanfic wasn’t too good (I wanted to take my time but my horny side said ‘NO TIME. MORE SECKS.’). If you have any criticisms or praise about this fanfic, then please leave them in the comments below, just make sure you’re being honest.
> 
> Also, if you want to see more M/F and F/F Mortal Kombat fanfics from me, please leave any suggestions below and I will consider them for future works. They can be anything from POVs, femdom, threesomes, etc. (sadly, I don’t do M/M).
> 
> Other than that, I think that’s all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and I’ll see you again soon.
> 
> Bye for now! 👋


End file.
